


Legal Eagles

by Eline (Sans_Souci)



Category: Enzai: Falsely Accused
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Guys may be under 18, Lawyers, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Request Meme, Surprise Sex, That was surprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_Souci/pseuds/Eline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before an important case, Guys helps Lusca relax. "Help" is entirely subjective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legal Eagles

**Author's Note:**

> For milady_coppelia, who wanted LuscaXGuys or GuildiasXDurer. Why LuscaXGuys? Despite not being very fond of the little brat, the other pairing was a little too hard to write consensually. I also fail spectacularly at deadlines. No excuses. (Thank goodness for public holidays . . .)

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“That’s the fifth time you’ve circled the room,” Guys pointed out. They were in one of the courthouse chambers, getting ready for Lusca’s next case.

“Yes, yes, but what about the prosecution’s third witness?” Lusca asked.

“You checked on him yesterday--he’s an unreliable witness at best,” Guys replied, waving a stack of notes written in Lusca’s meticulous scrawl.

“Oh, right.”

Lucas was uncharacteristically nervous. This was probably because his opponent was Jacques Sangier, who was his mentor’s mentor or something like that--Guys was not too sure. But this Sangier person was apparently a very good lawyer--a very expensive one as well according to local gossip. Guys heard that the plaintiff had hired him for an unheard of amount to protect his claim on an inheritance that Lusca’s client had received.

Jacques Sangier was a very senior and respected barrister. If Luscas won the case, his reputation would be made and wash away any stain on his record from his days as an alcoholic. Guys privately thought that if Sangier was that great a lawyer, then there was very little shame in losing to him. But Lusca was concerned about both his opponent and his client, who was the rightful heir to his late relative’s estate. Their client was not well-off, but was the decent, honest sort that Lusca had a soft spot for. Lusca had been willing to take on the case for a nominal fee, but Guys and Evan had convinced him to accept the full fee if he won. 

Their client also had a sick mother and two young children to support. It had probably been a mistake, in retrospect, to visit the client’s home. Lusca was now under pressure to win.

“Relax!” Guys said for the tenth time that day.

“I know, but I am trying to work out Sangier’s strategy--” Lusca stopped with on hand on his chair and made an aborted attempted at sitting down. “Maybe he’s banking on the legal loophole of the earlier will?”

“I have an idea,” Guys said slowly. It had been a long week and Lusca had been so wound up about the case that they had not done it for a while.

“What?” Lusca asked distractedly. “Guys! What are you doing?”

This was because Guys had nudged him into the chair and crawled under the desk.

“We have half an hour before the start of the court session,” Guys said, undoing Lusca’s trousers quickly.

“This is not the place--ahh!” Lusca slammed back into the chair as Guys engulfed the head of his cock with his warm mouth. 

_I was right_ , Guys thought as he sucked gently on Lusca. _He’s really tense._

Lusca had hardened very quickly and he was not really objecting anymore as Guys took him deeper.

“Guys, what about yourself?” Lusca asked breathlessly as he stroked his hair.

“Not a problem,” Guys muttered, reaching down to unbutton his pants. He looked up again, inviting Lusca to watch him as he fisted his own erection while he sucked him off.

“Mmmm,” Guys hummed around Lusca’s cock, arousing an answering moan from the lawyer. Their eyes locked and Lusca got that really intense look in his eyes that told Guys that he was very close. He increased his pace and sucked harder, silently urging Lusca to peak with him.

“Guys--I’m coming!” Lusca warned him a few minutes later. 

Lusca hastily remembered where he was and stifled a shout as he came. Guys followed him shortly after, stroking himself to a heated climax. He tried to keep it neat by whipping out his handkerchief to clean up the mess--Lusca was going to a hearing soon.

By some strange twist of fate or divine provenance, the door swung open at that very moment.

“Counsel, I want to clarify--” Whatever Jacques Sangier wanted to clarify was not known because he stopped abruptly at the sight of Lusca have a full-on head-back-mouth-agape-and-gasping orgasm.

A moment later, the door swing shut firmly and footsteps could be heard hurrying away. Guys and Lusca looked up guiltily at the door.

“I think Jacques Sangier just walked in on me getting a blowjob in the counsel’s chambers,” Lusca murmured. “Oh God, this is a bad dream . . .”

“I don’t think he saw me under the table,” Guys said, helpfully doing up Lusca’s trousers again. “Just pretend that nothing happened and maybe he’ll think that he imagined it all?”

“We could only hope. No more sex, ever, in the courthouse, Guys,” Lusca said sternly.

Guys pouted. “But you’re much more relaxed now!” 

Lusca drew in a deep breath to retort but paused as the bell towers around town sounded the hour. Court was now in session. “Well, here goes nothing.”

As an aide to the counsel, Guys got to sit just behind Lusca and their client. He had a front-row view of the proceedings and was in charge of noting down the prosecution’s arguments for Lusca to refer to.

After a few months as Lusca’s assistant, Guys had a rudimentary understanding of how a successful lawyer conducted himself and Monsieur Sangier was definitely underperforming. 

Jacques Sangier was ill-at-ease and unable to meet Lusca’s eye. When asked to quiz the witnesses, he was hesitant and too soft in his delivery. His summary was not powerful or concise.

Needless to say, Lusca sailed on to an easy victory. 

He still forbade sex in the counsel’s chambers though.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> A bonus! (Or not.)
> 
> The GuildasXDurer one went something like this:
> 
> _Guildias: You’re a little too ripe for my tastes. Like ten years past how I like them.  
>  Durer: Twelve years if the English game translation is to be believed. When was I ever five years your senior?  
> Guildias: Let’s go molest Guys instead.  
> Durer: I find your views interesting and wish to subscribe to your newsletter.  
> Guys: I have this sudden bad feeling . . .  
> Eline: I give up._


End file.
